twinstudiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Ilandiel Citaeciel
Ilandiel Citaeciel is the most enduring cast member of the trilogy. Many witness accounts have known her as the Fearless Knight because of her powerfully brave personality and never-ending perseverance that is never before seen in any character along with a deep and calm sense of command in a dire situation when needed. In the creation of the character the idea of having a being from a parallel universe grow up in the Prime Universe was interesting the name was a hard part until a friend gave the name that is fitting for the character. Over time the story has developed and it tells about a small girl who's entire world was taken away from and soon develops the personality of one who can no longer be afraid or back away for she will lose it all again. Her personality is durable in the face of those who are borderline want to break her. She is not arrogant but a tough person to reason with especially in events when certain commanding officers actions are questionable. She is personal friends with Lady Evelynn, friends with the half ka-tao dragoness Laikai and lover to Mydnite Odieon a strong male hermaphrodite dragon. Character Biography Ilandiel was born on the planet Arumei in the Bahamute universe, she was much like the rest of her race known as Bahamutians. Raised in a small town she lived and played without any trouble until the planet fell under attack from the Ka-Tao. The ka-tao's reason for the invasion was because they discovered that they can be useful as weapons under their control when they make use of their mega flare weapons. For an entire day the cities of Arumei fell under the attack their best weapons were useless against their ancient but advanced arsenal it was known to their race that they were already defeated by the scourge of the Hades universe. One by one all of the Bahamutians of the town were captured and taken aboard their ships. Ilandiel spotted her parents but the ka-tao soldiers found her first much as they try to tell her to get away Ilandiel showed her first sign of her never giving up to save her parents but soon failed to save them. A year later a portal opened up as a Solterran-Interrealm cruiser landed on the surface to face a decimated world caused by an unknown force that was detected by them. Yong-Tan in his near-elder age searches through the abandoned ruins of the town he was attacked by a tattered Ilandiel who put up a good fight until she was brought down by the champion fighter but stopped to see it was just a child and the only one alive in the now abandoned planet. Being calmed down she feel to tears to finally see someone in a year and being alone for so long Yong-Tan couldn't leave her so it was soon enough that he took her in as his adopted daughter. Years past and after adjusting to life, training and gravity of her new home she soon joined the agency for three reasons: To make her presence known in the Prime Universe as an operative and a team player, To become the best and strongest and the third and most important: to use those attributes to one day find her parents and her people. Ilandiel's bravery and perseverance is what fuels her persona as a warrior and more as a person often demonstrated to stand up against Yong-tan's insults during intense training sessions and against higher-ups when something isn't right. Yong-tan and others worry that it might lead to her downfall as well if she doesn't learn to stand down once in a while or worse if she loses. Other Media Ilandiel made appearances in the Dead Realm series by Azure Santus along with Evelynn Fireheart, Mydnite Odieon and Xendrian Maranmore. Category:Interrealm Universe Category:Dramatis Personae Category:Interrealm Operatives (All Universes)